Chapter 2 Knee Deep
by Fluff Bat
Summary: Where are they you will soon find out and second I named this title off of some insperation


(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Beerus then charged after Ember, Ember crashed into a building, Death got up and teleported to her location. "Ow… god this pain is way too much!" Ember yelled. "I am so annoyed with this wound." Death pulled out a Senzu Bean. "No I will not swallow that stupid bean!" she yelled. Ember then jumped up and charged after Beerus, punched him right in the face. "So you really want to try and fight me?" Lord Beerus said. "I guess I just got to destroy you and with this planet!" Beerus kneed her right in the gut and threw her at Death. Death caught her and laid her down. "Just eat the bean it heals all wounds." He laid the bean next to her for when she is ready to jump back in. Death then look at Beerus who had a big giant ball ready to be thrown. Beerus threw it at Death, Death then turned into Super Saiyan 3. He started to try and push the blast away from him and Ember. Death was trying his hardest but Beerus wasn't trying at all. "Oh so you really are trying to save yourself and your lover?" Beerus said. Death was then angry and started to push the blast a little bit quicker and a little bit better than before. Beerus was quite surprised by Deaths power. "Alright I guess I have to go all out!" Beerus yelled. Just then Ember ate the bean seeing as Death was trying his absolute hardest to push the blast back. Ember then got up and joined Death in the process of pushing the blast back. Beerus used all of his power to push the blast Death and Ember were about to pass out from exhaustion. Ember turned Golden and started to push it when Death just passed out from exhaustion. "As I expected you really were not using your fullest back there." Ember said in disappointment. "I guess I have to go all out as well." She tried to push it but Beerus had just too much energy.

Out of nowhere Death just jumped right in front of the blast and Ember was shocked by what Death was doing. The blast had exploded and sent Ember flying. Ember then flew back to where Death was found bleeding and not moving. "No…No…No, Death!" She screamed. "Why, why did you jump in front of the blast!" she just then bursted into tears. "You were the best opponent I have ever had." Death then just suddenly got up and hugged her. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Death said. Ember just didn't say anything and started to hug back tighter. Whis and Beerus just stared at them and wondered why they are hugging. "Stop hugging you two!" Beerus yelled. They just didn't stop hugging. Whis then teleported to the both of them and knocked them both out. Beerus took Ember and Whis took Death. They both went to different training grounds. Whis then started to train Death and Beerus trained Ember. Death was so shocked to find that his clothes were gone and replace with a similar type of clothing that Whis has on. Ember has Beerus type of clothing except that some of it covers her front and her back. (Remember she is a Frieza race and I just imagined there being a female version of the Frieza race) "So you shall begin your training." Beerus and Whis said at the same time. "You have been chosen for a reason because you two were the strongest there, you have been chosen to be trained under our arm, you shall undergo extreme training with us for two years and you will battle each other when we say so, so are you ready?" Death and Ember said "Yes" to Whis and Beerus training them. Whis made Death lift a cylinder block with metal bars that fit under his arms. Death tried to lift it up but it was just way too hard for him to do it. "What is this thing made of?" Death questioned. "Why it has the weight of an elephant and that weight has been timed by about five thousand." Death was shocked by the fact of the weight but then Whis mentioned, "And the floor is dissolving by the second" Death started to try and lift it as hard as he can and he can somewhat move it. Death managed to lift it all the way to the end of the obstacle. Beerus trained Ember how to defeat her opponent with just a single move but it requires pin point accuracy. She would have to chop at his neck, but right at his spine is where she has to chop it.


End file.
